Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~
|Caption2 = |artist = Morning Musume |Japanese = ライブレボリューション21春～大阪城ホール最終日～ |start = March 20, 2001 |end = November 25, 2001 |recorded = April 15, 2001 |format = VHS, DVD, Blu-ray |released = June 27, 2001 (VHS, DVD) October 26, 2005 (DVD re-release) August 7, 2013 (BD) |label = |Last = GREEN LIVE 2001 Live Event |Next = LOVE IS ALIVE! Spring 2002 Tour}}Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ (ライブレボリューション21春～大阪城ホール最終日～) was Morning Musume's video release of the final performance of their 2001 spring concert tour Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Haru" (モーニング娘。CONCERT TOUR 2001 “ライブレボリューション春”) on April 15, 2001 performance at Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi. Heike Michiyo, Country Musume and Matsuura Aya were featured as guests. This was Matsuura's debut concert, as well as the graduation of 1st generation member and leader Nakazawa Yuko. It was released on VHS and DVD on June 27, 2001. The DVD sold 185,545 copies, the VHS version sold 89,177 copies. The Blu-ray edition was released on August 7, 2013, and it failed to chart on Oricon's DVD chart. Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Natsu" (モーニング娘。CONCERT TOUR 2001 “ライブレボリューション夏”) was Morning Musume's 2001 summer concert tour, as well as the second leg of the aforementioned concert tour. It ran from August 4, 2001 to September 30, 2001, and spanned 19 performances across 12 cities. Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Aki" (モーニング娘。CONCERT TOUR 2001 “ライブレボリューション秋”) was Morning Musume's 2001 autumn concert tour, as well as the third leg of the aforementioned concert tour. It ran from October 21, 2001 to November 25, 2001, and spanned 15 performances across 8 cities. Tracklist #OPENING #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Minimoni #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko #Tanpopo Medley ##Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo ##Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tanpopo #Ai no Bakayarou - Goto Maki #MC #Hajimete no Happy Birthday - Country Musume #Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail - Matsuura Aya #Heike Michiyo Medley ##One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari - Heike Michiyo ##Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye - Heike Michiyo #Happy Summer Wedding #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ #Inspiration! #Summer Night Town #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Manatsu no Kousen #"Mini Musical Akogare My Boy" Akogare My Boy #DANCE Suru no da! #Morning Coffee #Daite HOLD ON ME! #Koi no Dance Site #LOVE Machine #MC #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #I WISH #MC - Nakazawa Yuko #Nakazawa Yuko Morning Musume Sotsugyou (中澤裕子　モーニング娘卒業) #Koi no Kioku - Nakazawa Yuko #MC4: Graduation ;DVD Bonus Special *The first two repeat a segment seen in the main concert, but from a different performance. Yoshizawa Hitomi and Yasuda Kei take the roles previously seen performed by Ishikawa Rika and Nakazawa Yuko. #"Mini Musical Akogare My Boy" Akogare My Boy #DANCE Suru no da! #Aisha Loan de Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd gen: Goto Maki **4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai ;Guests *Heike Michiyo *Matsuura Aya *Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika **Rinne **Asami **Ishikawa Rika External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Blu-ray listing at Sony Music Shop Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2001 Number 1 DVDs Category:Number 1 DVDs Category:2001 Concerts Category:2001 DVDs Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:2001 VHSs Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays